Mensonges Obligés
by True Blood Harris
Summary: Felipé perd peu à peu le contrôle qu'il à sur Victor.Pour palier à ce problème, il va menacer Sarah de lui prendre Victor si elle ne s'en va pas d'elle même avec un autre homme et tient à ce que Victor pense qu'elle lui ai été infidèle.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :**Mensonges Obligés

**Auteur :** Sarah

**Résumé : ** Felipé perd peu à peu le contrôle qu'il à sur Victor. Il n'apprécie guerre cela.  
Après avoir envoyer des traqueurs Felipé apprend la teneur de la relation entre Sarah et Victor et çà le rend fou de rage.  
Pour palier à ce problème, il va menacer Sarah de lui prendre Victor si elle ne s'en va pas d'elle même avec un autre homme et tient à ce que Victor pense qu'elle lui ai été infidèle.  
Victor jure de tuer "l'amant" de Sarah et la récupérer. 

* * *

Chapitre 1

Juin 2006

Depuis six mois que je suis avec Victor, je n'ai pas vraiment eu de soucis à me faire sur notre relation. Je me comportais comme il faut en présence de vampires. Je faisais la simple « assistante » en public.

A la maison, c'était autre chose. A peine la porte fermée que l'on se sautait dessus. C'était encore plus sauvage quand Victor s'était absenté pendant plusieurs jours. Durant ses absences, je m'inquiétais toujours. J'avais toujours peur qu'il ne revienne pas. L'angoisse était pire quand beaucoup de vampires disparaissaient soudainement et que Victor allait enquêter.

J'étais en train de terminer de préparer les repas pour Bart et moi-même quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée à retentis. Je me dépêche de tout mettre dans des boites tupperware avant de sortir de la cuisine.

Qui peut bien venir ici alors que Victor n'est pas là ?

Je vais à la porte avec mes stupides chaussons aux pieds. Je regarde sur l'écran installé à côté de la porte et je n'ai aucune envie d'ouvrir la porte. Felipe de Castro se trouve de l'autre côté. Il voulait me mordre la première fois que je l'ai vu à son Palais où j'ai été obligée d'aller avec Victor. Il disait vouloir vérifier si Victor avait fait un bon choix. Victor n'avait pas apprécié et ses crocs sont sortis. Le truc classique à fuser.

- Elle est à moi ! Tu connais nos règles même si tu es le Roi !

- Dommage ! Elle a pourtant l'air appétissante.

Je devais me retenir devant ces crétins qui avaient l'air de vouloir se disputer un morceau de viande. La zen attitude c'est vraiment pas mon truc et Victor le sait. Je faisais des efforts surhumains pour retenir mon sale caractère.

Je reviens au présent et j'ouvre la porte de mauvaise grâce en me disant que le seul endroit que je pouvais interdire à ce vampire c'est ma chambre. Felipe entre après notre salut protocolaire. Il se dirige tout seul au salon comme si il était chez lui.

_Enfoiré de Roi !_

Je le suis en me demandant ce qu'il veut. Il sait très bien que Victor n'est pas là puisque c'est lui même qui l'a envoyé régler un problème en Arkansas puisque celui qui en est habituellement chargé était trop con pour réussir seul. Les idiots n'ont pas de race définie. Ils sont partout que ce soit chez les humains, les vampires, les fées, les lycanthropes ou les changelings.

Felipe s'installe sur le canapé et me dévisage. Je n'ai toujours pas ouvert ma bouche depuis que j'ai ouvert la porte.

_Propose une True Blood Sarah ! Il va croire que tu es stupide sinon !_

- Voulez-vous une True Blood ?

- Non merci ! Je ne bois pas cette cochonnerie infâme. Le sang frais pris au cou d'une jeune vierge est le plus savoureux nectar qui soit.

Il a dit çà avec un sourire qui ficherait la trouille à n'importe qui. Un frisson me parcourt le corps en pensant à ces mots. C'est le pire vampire que l'on puisse trouver. Il ne respecte aucune loi. Je n'ose même pas penser au nombre de jeunes filles qui doivent disparaître par sa faute mais étant donné sa position, personne n'irai lui demander des comptes de peur de finir par disparaître lui aussi.

- Puis-je connaître le but de votre venue ?

- Au moins, tu es polie. Je suis persuadé que si tu le pouvais, tu m'interdirais d'entrer dans cette maison.

Je préfère ne pas relever. Je n'ai aucune envie de mourir par les mains de ce vampire.

- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Je veux que tu quitte Victor dans les plus brefs délais ! Je te laisse deux semaines et je suis généreux !

_Quoi ?_

Je suis sous le choc là. Quitter Victor m'est impensable ! J'aime Victor ! Je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'il y a peu de temps et je ne lui ai rien dis.

- Pourquoi ?

C'est le seul mot que j'arrive à prononcer tant ma gorge est devenue sèche.

- Pourquoi ? Mais car je l'ai décidé. Je veux qu'il pense que tu es infidèle. Victor devra être témoin de ta relation avec un autre homme.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Mais c'est hors de question pour moi. Un autre que Victor ? C'est écœurant !

_Jamais !_

- Je ne veux pas !

Felipe se trouve subitement devant moi et me soulève par le cou. Il me hurle dessus.

- Tu n'as pas le choix c'est compris ! Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, je te prendrais Victor et tu ne le reverras jamais. Il a toujours été obéissant mais depuis que tu es là et que tu couche avec lui, il est en train de changer ! Un vampire et une humaine ne sont pas fait pour vivre ensemble ! Encore moins s'aimer.

_Comment il sait cela ?_

Il a craché le dernier mot d'un air dégoûté.

- Les humains ne sont que nourriture et distraction passagère ! Rentre-toi cela dans ta tête d'humaine stupide et fais ce que je dis !

Je sentais des larmes couler sur mes joues. Je devais répondre que j'obéirais sinon j'étais fichue. Si je pouvais choisir la personne qui me tuera, je choisirais Victor et pas ce vampire devant moi.

- J'ai compris. Je ferais ce que … vous dites.

Felipe me lâche alors et je me retrouve sur le sol que je heurte violemment. J'ai affreusement mal au cou et à mes genoux. Je n'ose pas relever la tête. Je reste par terre.

- Ceci ne doit bien entendu pas parvenir aux oreilles de Victor ! Si tu souffle ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, je ferais disparaître Victor et toi ensuite.

- Oui. Je ne dirais rien.

Il partit. La porte claqua et je laisse enfin toutes mes larmes couler. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pleure mais j'entends finalement la limousine arriver alors je détale dans ma chambre pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard de Victor ainsi que ses questions.

Je vais sous la douche pour essayer de me détendre et faire disparaître mes larmes. Quand je me suis regardée dans le miroir, j'ai vu que Felipe avait fait en sorte de ne pas serrer trop fort pour ne pas laisser de traces. Je n'aurais pas su comment expliquer à Victor le fait d'avoir des marques sur mon cou. Je reste sous l'eau longtemps. Je tourne et je retourne cette conversation dans tous les sens. Je ne vois aucune échappatoire.

Quand je sors de la douche, Victor est devant moi et ne rate rien de ma nudité. Il m'attrape dans ses bras pour m'embrasser. Je me laisse faire car je savais que je ne pourrais plus goûter à ses lèvres sous peu. Je réponds à son baiser comme si je m'accroche à une bouée. Il doit le remarquer car il me pose une question.

- Tu vas bien Princesse ?

J'ai envie de dire non que plus rien ne va plus mais je n'en ai pas le droit. Je ne veux pas être la cause de sa mort.

- Oui çà va bien. Tu m'as juste énormément manqué.

Il fait son sourire triomphant. A croire que cela lui plait que je lui dise qu'il m'a manqué.

- Je connais un moyen d'y remédier.

Il me porte et m'emmène sur le lit. Son corps va me manquer. Tout en lui va me manquer même ses plus mauvais côtés. Nos bouches se retrouvent à nouveau et nos langues se mêlent ardemment. Je défais les boutons de sa chemise et je passe mes mains sur son torse avant de descendre vers son pantalon. Je m'empresse de l'ouvrir et de glisser ma main dedans. Son sexe est déjà dur. Je détache ma bouche de la sienne pour lui dire d'enlever ses vêtements à ma façon.

- Je veux te voir !

C'est ma façon à moi de dire que je veux le voir nu. Moi je le suis déjà et je suis encore humide de ma douche puisque je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre mon peignoir. Mes cheveux dégagent l'odeur de mon shampoing. C'est un Herbal Essence Body Envy volumisant. Il a une bonne odeur de nectarine blanche et de fleur de corail. J'utilise celui-là depuis un mois.

L'odeur à l'air de plaire à Victor car il fourre son nez dans mes cheveux régulièrement. La pensée que plus jamais il ne fera cela me traverse l'esprit alors je fais une chose que je n'ai encore jamais faite avant.

**Spoiler:**

Je le pousse sur le matelas dès qu'il est entièrement nu et je prends son sexe dans ma main. Je fais des vas et viens sur toute sa longueur en le serrant à chaque fois que ma main monte.

Les grognements de plaisir que lâche Victor m'enhardisse et je me penche pour le prendre dans ma bouche. Victor doit être surpris car il me regarde d'un drôle d'air.

- Sarah ?

Je ne réponds rien et je continue ce que je suis en train de faire jusqu'à ce que je ne tienne plus sans le sentir en moi, au plus profond de moi. Je m'installe alors à califourchon sur Victor et je guide d'une main son sexe en moi. Les préliminaires, j'en ai pas vraiment besoin car il me suffit de voir Victor nu ou ses crocs sortis pour me sentir devenir humide.

Je remue des hanches tandis que Victor me caresse les seins. Les pointes si sensibles de mes seins s'érigent sous ses doigts experts et glacés. Un frisson me parcoure et je me mets à bouger plus vite. Victor m'attrape alors par les hanches pour m'aider dans mes mouvements. Je le vois jeter un œil à l'endroit où nos sexes sont unis. Je lui chuchote alors :

- Tu veux filmer peut-être ?

Il fait un petit rire que je qualifierais de coquin.

- Oh ! Mais je suis sûr que cela nous rapporterais beaucoup d'argent. Il n'y a qu'un seul problème !

_Mais arrête de parler !_

Un problème ! Il ne voit qu'un seul problème alors que moi j'en vois des centaines. Je m'entends quand même lui demander :

- Lequel ?

- Mais personne n'a le droit de voir ton corps à par moi ! Tu m'appartiens ! Je serais obligé de tuer chaque personne qui aura acheté la vidéo !

- Il ne restera plus grand monde alors sur cette planète Victor !

Il ne répond pas et moi, je n'ai aucune envie de poursuivre cette discussion. On est occupés à faire l'amour aux dernières nouvelles. Je veux profiter de ce moment pleinement. Je n'aurais plus beaucoup de nuit avec lui alors je profite de lui au maximum tant que je suis encore bien vue par lui. Cela changera bien assez vite.

J'accélère le mouvement en m'accrochant aux bras de Victor. Le sentir en moi si profondément est une sensation si intense qu'à elle seule, elle pourrait me faire jouir au bout de deux minutes si je ne me retenais pas.

En me sentant au bord de la jouissance, je plante mes ongles dans les bras de Victor. Il lâche un grognement et je me retrouve soudainement en position inverse. C'est lui qui est maintenant au dessus de moi. D'une main, il me tiens les bras au dessus de ma tête tandis que de l'autre, il me soutiens juste au dessus des fesses car ses assauts sont puissants.

Chacun de ses coup de reins me fait voir un peu plus d'étoiles. Il me connaît si bien que s'en est presque effrayant. Je lâche un râle de protestation car il m'empêche d'utiliser mes mains comme je le voudrais. Quelqu'un nous verrait en cet instant, je pense qu'il croirait que je me fais violer. Si je n'étais pas aussi excitée à chaque fois que je vois ses crocs, nul doute que oui, cela serait déjà arrivé. Même si cela arrive un jour, c'est pas moi qui me plaindrais. Je l'accepte comme il est même si parfois son comportement m'exaspère. Je le lui rends bien d'ailleurs.

Le plaisir me submerge finalement et je crie son nom emportée par l'extase. J'ai légèrement conscience du moment où il me mord. Les seules fois où il ne me mord pas, c'est pendant mes règles. Il dit que je perds assez de sang comme çà et il fourre alors son nez et sa langue dans mon intimité.

Le plus énervant, c'est qu'il se rend compte de quand j'ai mes règles avant moi. J'ai beau tenir un calendrier, cela ne tombe jamais juste. Le pire c'est si je suis au milieu de vampires. Là, c'est effrayant car tout le monde me regarde. Heureusement que Victor est toujours à côté de moi. Je me suis habituée au fait de lui appartenir. Il vaut mieux d'ailleurs le laisser faire quand on est entourés de vampires.

Je reprends conscience peu à peu. Pour une fois, je suis fatiguée et donc pas prête à recommencer nos ébats pour le peu de temps qu'il reste avant le levée de cet idiot de soleil. Nous sommes en plus au mois de juin alors je ne vois pas Victor aussi longtemps que je le voudrais.

Victor nous fait basculer et amorce un mouvement pour sortir de moi mais je l'empêche de continuer en passant mes jambes autour des siennes. J'aime le sentir en moi même après l'amour. Je me sens ainsi liée à lui profondément. En ce moment, cela apaise un peu mes craintes face à l'avenir. Je savais que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais remplacer Victor dans mon cœur.

Victor passe ses bras autour de moi et je m'endors peu à peu. Je l'entends me dire :

- Tu es très fatiguée ce soir Princesse. Tu t'es encore épuisée avec ses inutiles légumes que tu fais pousser dehors ?

Inutiles ? C'est facile de dire çà quand on a pas besoin d'en manger !

- Mes légumes sont pas inutiles ! C'est sain et nourrissant autant pour Bart que pour moi. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je me laisse mourir de faim ?

Ses bras se resserrent un peu plus autour de moi.

- Non ! Certainement pas mais je pourrais te faire livrer tout ce que tu veux sans que tu abîme tes mains.

- On a déjà eu cette conversation il me semble.

- Oui c'est vrai et tu es toujours aussi entêtée que la dernière fois !

- Cette conversation est donc inutile Victor.

- C'est ce que je remarque.

C'est sûr que je risque de l'écorché si mes mains ne sont pas aussi douces que Monsieur Madden le voudrait. J'ai donc une flopée de crèmes pour les mains pour que Victor ne sente rien d'autre que mes mains douces sur son corps.

Le sommeil me gagne mais je me serre plus fort contre Victor. Je voudrais pouvoir être plus forte et empêcher Victor de me laisser dormir seule mais je sais que comme toujours, il partira quand je dormirais. Je l'entends me chuchoter quelques mots.

- Fais de beaux rêves Princesse.

Je ne réponds pas car je suis déjà partie dans l'inconscience des rêves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Mensonges Obligés

**Auteur :** Sarah

* * *

Chapitre 2 

Je me réveille alors que le soleil est encore haut dans le ciel. Je regarde ma montre et je vois qu'il est 16h45. Le soleil ne se couche qu'après vingt heure à cette période de l'année. J'ai donc le temps de filer en ville avant que Victor ne se lève.

Je m'habille d'un short et d'un débardeur car il fait 34°C. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir mais il le faut. Je prends mon sac à main et mes lunettes de soleil puis je prends les clés de ma voiture. Je me dirige au garage où je prends ma nouvelle voiture car l'autre, je l'ai bousillée en sauvant ma peau trois semaines plus tôt.

Maintenant j'ai pris une Ferrari F430. J'ouvre la porte du garage en utilisant la télécommande puis je sors de la propriété lentement. J'ai besoin de m'acheter de la crème solaire quand même. Je roule pas trop vite car il y a énormément de circulation.

Je vais me garer à un parking et je file en direction d'une pharmacie où je prends le tube avec l'indice le plus élevé. A la caisse, je vois une affiche avec marqué dessus : l'université de Las Vegas recherche une personne pour aider lors d'une mission en Antarctique. Pour plus de renseignements, veuillez rencontrer Mme Johanson directement sur le campus. Je règle en liquide mon achat.

_C'est ce qu'il me faut !_

J'arrache l'affiche et je me précipite à la voiture. Je sors mon plan de Las Vegas pour ne pas me tromper de route et je me dirige vers la UNLV. Je me gare sur un parking et je vais demander à des étudiants où trouver cette Madame Johanson.

J'entre dans un grand bâtiment et je parcours les couloirs à la recherche du bureau 532. Je le vois finalement et je toque poliment avant d'ouvrir la porte. Une jeune femme à peine plus âgée que moi se tient derrière un immense bureau encombrés de paperasses. Elle me jete un oeil.

- Bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

Elle me paraît sympathique. Il a peu de personnes que je trouve sympathiques. Je peux les compter sur les doigts d'une mains. Je m'empresse de lui répondre.

- Bonjour ! Je viens vous voir car j'ai vu cette affiche et que cela m'intéresse énormément de pouvoir aller en Antarctique.

- Êtes-vous une de nos étudiantes ?

- Non. Est-ce obligatoire ?

- Non non. Cela tombe bien car les étudiants ne se précipitent pas pour partir si loin durant six mois.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que je devrais faire ?

- Oui bien sûr. Asseyez-vous donc !

Je m'assoie et je l'écoute me parler d'ordinateur à surveiller durant la nuit mais comme il y a un décalage avec ici se sera pas facile. On discute durant très longtemps quand je m'aperçois qu'il est déjà dix-neuf heure.

_Je dois me dépêchée de rentrer avant que Victor ne se réveille !_

Je m'excuse poliment de devoir partir et nous prenons rendez-vous le jour suivant pour définir les modalités de mon contrat.

- Bonne soirée Angelica et à demain.

- Merci et à toi aussi Sarah.

Je me dépêche de courir jusqu'à ma voiture. Je m'arrête vite fais à un supermarché puis je rentre à la maison.

_A la maison !_

Bientôt je ne pourrais plus dire de cet endroit magnifique que c'est ma maison. Je rentre dans le garage et j'appuie sur la télécommande qui ferme la porte. Je prends mes paquets et je vais à la cuisine les ranger.

Je regarde l'heure. Le soleil se couche bientôt mais Victor met très longtemps des fois avant de venir me retrouver. Il est plus rapide qu'au début de notre relation tout de même. Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être mariée avec lui mais cela c'est pas près d'arriver surtout vu ce que je suis obligée de faire.

Je prends une couverture et je vais m'installer sur le gazon. Je regarde le soleil se coucher tandis que je réfléchis à comment me trouver un faux-amant. Je n'ai aucune intention de me trouver réellement quelqu'un d'autre. C'est tout simplement impensable !

Je suis tellement occupée à regarder le ciel que je ne vois pas la créature qui s'approche de moi en rampant. Je ne la remarque que quand elle grimpe sur ma jambe. Ma respiration se bloque aussitôt. Devant moi se trouve la chose qui me fais le plus peur au monde. Un serpent. Une peur irraisonée m'envahit tandis que la créature continue de me grimper dessus. La nuit est complètement tombée alors je lâche juste un cri.

- Victor !

Je n'ai toujours pas reprise ma respiration. La bête se faufile sous mon T-shirt. Je me retiens de hurler quand Victor débarque juste vêtu d'un pantalon et attrape la bête avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin.

Ma respiration se débloque alors et j'avale goulument de l'air.

- Foutu changeling !

Mon cœur bat encore si rapidement que soudainement je me sens perdre conscience. Quand je reviens à moi, j'entends Victor qui parle avec un autre homme. J'écoute leur conversion en essayant de comprendre ce qui m'est arrivée.

- Pourquoi tu es allé toucher ma femme ?

- Pour faire connaissance pardi !

- Salopard ! Tu as de la chance d'être utile sinon je te tuerais maintenant ! Ne t'avise plus jamais de toucher ma femme c'est clair ?

- Victor tu es si possessif ! Mais tiens, on dirait qu'elle se réveille.

Zut alors ! Moi qui pensais être discrète me voilà prise en flagrant délit. J'ouvre mes yeux et je regarde autour de moi. Je suis sur le canapé du salon et je distingue Victor et un autre homme enroulé dans … dans .. ma couverture !

Je regarde Victor pour qu'il m'explique ce qui se passe.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

Victor se penche vers moi et repousse une mèche de mes cheveux.

- Tu as eu un malaise dehors.

Je réfléchis et je me souviens. L'affreuse créature qui grimpait sur moi ! J'ai un frisson inconsciemment et je souffle à Victor.

- L'affreuse créature tu l'a tué ?

L'autre type se met à rire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Non pas encore car vois-tu Sarah, la créature est juste derrière moi !

Mes yeux s'écarquillent quand je capte enfin ce que cela veux dire. Le type et la créature ne font qu'un ! Une fureur sans nom se déverse alors dans mes veines et je me lève. Je me dirige droit vers le type et je lui colle une droite en pleine face.

Si Victor ne m'avait pas attrapée pour me retenir, je pense que je lui en aurais collée une autre. Le type se frotte la tête et fait un clin d'œil à Victor.

_Touche pas à mon homme toi !_

Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé çà mais je n'ai pas aimée ce clin d'œil. Le type est légèrement plus grand que Victor. Il a les cheveux roux coupés courts, assez musclé, limite trop sans faire de la musculation dans une salle de sport.

- Mais c'est qu'elle sait cogner ta femelle ! C'est pour çà que tu la garde ?

- Ne te même pas de nos affaires Alec !

Ce type m'énerve au plus haut point. J'ai envie de le frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

- Je veux qu'il parte ! Si il part pas, je vais le tuer !

Victor me serre contre lui un peu plus fort.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sarah. Il va partir dès qu'il m'aura dit ce pour quoi je l'embauche.

J'espère cela de tout mon cœur. Je me demande bien à quoi ce type sert ! Espionner les territoires voisins ? Çà sera pas étonnant vu ses facultés. Je préfère allée à la cuisine en attendant que le type disparaisse de la maison.

- Bien. Je vais aller manger en attendant.

Victor me lâche et je file à la cuisine. Je sors une boite du frigo et une assiette du placard. Je remplis l'assiette puis je la passe au micro-onde. Je sors aussi une bouteille de True Blood pour quand Victor aura finit.

Je suis au milieu de mon assiette quand Victor me rejoint. Il prend la bouteille et la fait chauffer. Il s'installe ensuite en face de moi. Une douleur m'étreint le cœur quand je songe à ce je vais lui faire subir. Aujourd'hui, c'est en plus la première fois qu'il parle de moi en disant ma femme. Je m'arrête de manger et je repousse mon assiette.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Sarah ?

Je me lève de ma chaise et je contourne la table pour aller me jeter dans les bras de Victor qui a juste le temps de poser sa bouteille avant que je m'effondre sur sa poitrine. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et je me serre fortement contre lui.

- Sarah ? Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause d'Alec que tu es dans cet état là ?

_Voilà le prétexte idéal !_

- Si ! J'ai eu la frousse de ma vie ! J'ai cru qu'il allait me mordre et m'empoissonner !

- Tu es incroyable Sarah ! De moi, tu n'as jamais eu peur mais dès qu'il y a un serpent tu panique !

- C'est pas drôle !

Victor soulève mon menton pour me regarder puis m'embrasse presque tendrement. Je me sens fondre sous son baiser. Il détache finalement ses lèvres des miennes et me repousse gentillement.

- Je suis désolé mais je dois partir. Je rentrerais juste à temps pour me coucher. Ne m'attends pas.

- D'accord ! Fais gaffe à toi Victor !

- Comme toujours. Ne t'épuise pas à faire des choses inutiles Sarah !

- Je ne fais jamais rien d'inutile.

Il me prend à nouveau dans ses bras puis s'éclipse comme seul un vampire sait le faire. Je jette le reste de mon assiette à la poubelle puis je lave le peu de vaisselle à faire. Quand j'ai finis, je passe au bureau et j'allume l'ordinateur pour vérifier les mails. Je prends l'agenda de Victor et j'y note les deux rendez-vous avec des shérifs de Louisiane pour la semaine prochaine.

Je sens que l'on va de nouveau devoir aller en Louisiane. J'ai la Louisiane en horreur. A chaque fois que j'y vais, il m'arrive une tuile ! A croire que quelqu'un m'a maudite et que je dois en rester éloignée pourtant Victor m'emmène presque à chaque fois là-bas.

Je surfe après sur le net pour voir si des sites peuvent m'aider à résoudre mon problème mais j'éteins bien vite totalement découragée. Je vais ensuite feuilleter quelques magazines quand mon portable sonne. Je regarde l'affichage et je vois qu'il s'agit de Mathys. Je décroche rapidement.

- Allo Mathys !

- Salut grande sœur !

- Que me vaut ton appel ?

- Je t'annonce une super nouvelle !

- Quelle nouvelle ?

- Je vais me marier !

Je regarde le téléphone complètement ahurie. Il m'aurait dit qu'il va sur la lune que je n'aurais pas été plus stupéfaite. Je dois avoir mal entendue !

- Quoi ?

- Est-tu sourde Sarah ? Je vais me marier !

- Mais avec qui ?

- Une suédoise pardi ! Je vais même venir dans deux jours pour que nous puissions nous retrouver !

- Nous ?

- Oui notre frère vient aussi. Tu pensais pas que j'allais venir accompagné seulement de la belle blonde quand même ?

_Merde alors !_

Il a vraiment choisit son moment pour vouloir venir me voir ! Une idée vient de germer dans ma tête. Et si j'utilisais Théo pour faire croire à Victor que j'ai un amant. Il ne l'a jamais vu alors j'aurais juste à faire gaffe que Victor ne tue pas mon frère.

- Mais c'est parfait tout çà ! Vous descendez dans quel hôtel ?

- Tu veux nous foutre à l'hôtel ?

Oh oui à l'hôtel ! Il veut se faire trucider par Victor lui ?

- Il vaut mieux pour vous tous d'aller à l'hôtel !

- Bon d'accord mais tu t'occupe alors de nous en réserver un pour deux jours.

- Pas de … quoi ?

- Réserve un hôtel entier ! Tu en as les moyens non ?

- Mais tu es taré ou quoi ? Je vous réserve deux chambres et tu te démerde avec çà sinon tu n'a qu'à rester où tu es !

- Calme-toi Sarah ! C'est bon ! Je vais raccrocher car çà coute pas mal d'argent ces appels internationaux.

L'argent à lui ne doit pas être dépensé. Mais vouloir prendre celui de Victor là pas de problème !

- Oui c'est çà ! A la prochaine.

- A dans deux jours !

Il raccroche et moi je regarde le téléphone et je crie dessus pour me calmer.

- Stupide ! Crétin ! Qui t'a envoyé dix milles dollars ? Victor ! Et toi tu te permet de vouloir plus ! Je suis pas une extorqueuse d'argent ! L'argent de Victor je l'utilise pour les courses et pour ma voiture mais çà je l'ai pas volé !

Je respire calmement et je vais de ce pas envoyé un mail au Caesar Palace. Je réserve deux chambre pour deux car avec Théo on sait jamais. Homme ou femme, il a pas de préférence. Je signe Victor Madden et oh miracle ! J'ai deux chambre de réservés à peine cinq minutes plus tard.

Je ne sais plus trop quoi faire alors je décide d'aller me coucher. Je vais d'abords prendre un bain relaxant car j'en ai bien besoin. Je vais dans ma chambre et je me déshabille. Je me promène nue jusqu'à la salle d'eau et j'ouvre les robinets. J'y verse du bain moussant et en attendant que l'eau remplisse la baignoire, je vais me démaquillée.

Après avoir finis, je ferme les robinets et j'entre dans l'eau. Je m'allonge et je ferme mes yeux. Je ne vois pas le temps passé et c'est seulement un cri qui me sort de mon sommeil.

- Sarah !

J'ouvre les yeux et je me rends compte que Victor est là. J'aurais pu me noyer dans la baignoire sans y faire attention. Victor me prend sous les bras et me sort de l'eau.

- Est-tu folle Sarah ? Tu aurais pu te noyer !

- Je suis désolée ! Je me suis endormie. Tu es déjà rentré alors quelle heure est-il ?

- Presque l'aube ! Je suis passé pour voir si tu dormais et je t'ai pas trouvé dans ton lit alors je t'ai suivis à l'odeur.

- Je te remercie.

Victor m'enroule dans une serviette qu'il vient de sortir du placard et me secoue légèrement avant de me lâcher.

- Tu me remercie ! Tu es stupide Sarah !

J'arrache le bout de serviette que Victor a encore dans ses mains et je sors de la salle d'eau.

- Je suis stupide alors laisse moi ! Je suis fatiguée ! Tout ce que tu sais faire c'est me gronder comme si j'avais cinq ans alors que je suis une adulte de vingt-six ans ! Je couche avec toi il me semble. Une gamine ne fait pas çà. Alors sors de ma chambre !

Je vais directement me coucher dans mon lit et je balance la serviette à la tête de Victor.

- Sarah tu as de la chance que je doive partir me reposer car sinon je te ferais regretter ce que tu viens de faire.

Il me fait sa sortie théâtrale en sortant à pas lent et en claquant la porte. Je ferme les yeux et je laisse tant bien que mal le sommeil me gagner. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Mensonges Obligés

**Auteur :** Sarah

* * *

Chapitre 3

Deux jours plus tard, je suis à l'aéroport pour accueillir « ma famille ». Mes frères sortent entourant une blonde. Je la dévisage en me disant que pour une fois mon frère n'a pas ramené une mocheté.

Mes frères viennent me prendre dans leurs bras. C'est limite que je n'ai plus l'habitude de faire çà. Je me sens maladroite. Mathys me présente ensuite sa fiancée.

- Sarah voici ma fiancée Ingrid Britt. Ingrid voici ma sœur Sarah Keller.

- Bonjour.

Elle est polie et jolie c'est déjà çà. Je lui retourne la politesse.

- Bonjour Ingrid.

Je me retourne ensuite vers mes frères pour leur dire de me suivre. J'ai exceptionnellement pris la limousine car dans ma Ferrari je risquais pas de pouvoir emmener tous le monde.

- Venez, je vous conduis à l'hôtel.

Tous le monde me suis en regardant à droite et à gauche le paysage. Au moment de monter dans la limousine, tous le monde s'est figé et m'a regardé bêtement.

- Vous montez ou vous allez à pied ?

Tous le monde à dit « je monte » en même temps. Je suis entrée en dernière. Je les regardais et je me suis dis qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à toucher à quoi que ce soit. Victor en ferait une maladie ! Tous le monde s'est tenu bien gentilement heureusement.

Arrivée à destination, je suis sortie la première et je suis allée directement à la réception pour récupérer les clés. Je patiente cinq minutes avant de voir la troupe venir enfin à l'intérieur.

_C'est pas trop tôt !_

J'appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et nous attendons qu'il vienne au rez-de-chaussée. On s'engouffre dedans et j'appuie sur le bouton du huitième étage. Mes frères et Ingrid papotent entre eux comme si je n'existais pas mais je m'en fiche. Quand l'ascenseur ouvre, je cherche les deux portes qui sont en face l'une de l'autre. Je donne les clés à Mathys d'une des chambres.

- Voilà pour vous. Vous pouvez aller vous reposer. Moi je vais papoter avec Théo.

- Merci Sarah !

- Tu veux parler de quoi Sarah ?

- Attends je vais te le dire.

J'allais pas parler dans un couloir ou il y a des oreilles indiscrète. J'ouvre donc la deuxième chambre et j'y pousse mon plus jeune frère. Je prends une grande inspiration avant de commencer.

- J'aimerais que tu m'aide à faire croire à un type que je suis avec toi.

- Avec moi comment çà ?

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

- D'accord je t'écoute.

On s'assoie sur le lit. Il est dix-huit heure trente alors j'espère en finir rapidement. Je savais que Victor avait un rendez-vous à vingt et une heure ce soir à un casino. Je voulais faire çà vite. J'allais mentir en grande partie à mon frère mais c'était pour son bien.

- Il y a un type qui me harcèle mais je ne veux rien savoir de lui. Je voudrais donc que tu te fasse passer pour mon amant d'un soir dans un casino. Lui faire croire que je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre en faite. J'ai déjà prévue de partir de Las Vegas mais je ne te dirais pas où je vais. De toute façon, il sera impossible de me contacter là-bas.

Mon frère a eu un grand sourire.

- On va faire un coup comme quand on était gosse ?

- C'est exactement çà ! Alors tu es d'accord ?

- Et comment !

- Je passerais te chercher alors. Là, je rentre car je dois me changer pour ce soir. Met ce que tu veux. Çà ne changera pas grand chose pour ce que j'ai prévue.

- Pas de soucis frangine !

- Ce soir tu m'appellera chérie.

- A plus tard alors, chérie !

Il se met à rire et moi aussi.

- A plus tard mon lapin !

Je file sur le rire de mon frère. La porte passée, mon sourire se fane. Mon cœur souffre en silence. Je me dépêche de rejoindre la limousine et je demande à Bart de me ramenée à la maison. Quand il m'a demandé qui c'était, j'ai dis des cousins éloignés. Je n'ai rien dis de plus. Bart rapporte tout à Victor de toute façon, comme un gentil petit toutou bien dressé.

J'ai attendue que Victor parte avant d'aller prendre ma voiture. Comme toujours, il m'a embrassée avant de partir. On a plus parlés de l'histoire de la baignoire et j'en étais soulagée. Il m'a juste dit de faire plus attention.

Je suis allée chercher mon frère à l'hôtel et je l'ai emmené au casino. Il a sifflé quand il a vu ma voiture. J'ai pas aimé sa phrase suivante par contre.

- Tu es la maîtresse d'un type friqué c'est sûr ! Pourquoi tu ne demande pas de l'aide à lui ?

J'ai eu envie de le frapper mais je suis parvenue à rester calme. Ce qu'il disait était pourtant en partie vrai. L'entendre de la bouche de Théo, c'était comme prendre une claque en pleine figure.

- Je suis la maîtresse de personne ! J'ai achetée çà grâce à mon salaire d'assistante !

Et un mensonge de plus. Je vais finir menteuse professionnelle si çà continue.

- Te fâche pas !

- Alors arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

Arrivée au casino, je me suis garée le plus prêt possible de la porte car je savais qu'il faudrait filer vite. Je sors de la voiture et je me dirige à l'entrée du casino accrochée au bras de Théo. Je l'entraine vers le bar où je vois Victor de dos en grande discussion avec un autre vampire et une femme est à côté de lui. La jalousie m'étreint le cœur mais je me contrôle et pense à ce que je fais ici. Je passe à côté de leur table sans me tourner vers lui. Je l'entends s'arrêter au milieu d'une phrase.

_Vite ! Vite !_

L'autre vampire lui parle toujours alors il est bien obligé de répondre. J'en profite pour passer un bras autour de la taille de mon frère. Théo fait de même. On se dirige vers une autre salle où il y a une sortie de secours.

- Partons d'ici, il fait trop chaud pour s'enfermer mon lapin adoré !

- Mais Sarah je suis venu jouer !

J'entends un grondement derrière moi alors je donne un coup à Théo et je lui fais comprendre qu'il vaut mieux sortir. Limite je le pousse pas devant moi.

- Sarah !

_Merde !_

Je dois improvisée là. Je dis à Théo « tire-toi ! » grâce au langage que nous avions créé enfants. Il file en me disant « fais gaffe ! ». Mon cœur tambourine follement et je me retourne bravement. Le regard de Victor est furieux. Pire même, carrément terrifiant. Je déglutis difficilement. Il fixe d'un œil mauvais Théo qui est en train de sortir.

- Oui ?

- Que fais-tu avec cet humain ?

- A ton avis ?

Seul un grondement me répond et Victor m'entraine avec lui dans le casino. Il ouvre finalement une porte, entre avec moi et me colle contre la porte.

- Tu es mienne, tu entends !

- Je suis tienne et alors ? Cela t'empêche t-il de mordre d'autres femmes ?

Il se met alors à me hurler dessus et ses crocs sortent.

- Je n'ai mordu personne d'autre que toi depuis que je te connais ! Tu n'es qu'une idiote !

Il se rapproche de mon cou et me mord. Je me laisse faire car de toute façon, je savais qu'il serait furieux. Il me lâche finalement après avoir léché la morsure.

- Cette nuit je n'ai mordu qu'une seule personne et c'est toi !

Il me soulève alors la tête et m'embrasse rageusement. J'en oublis la fuite que j'ai planifiée demain et je réponds à son baiser. Il soulève ma robe et m'arrache ma culotte.

**Spoiler:**

Il me met un de ses doigts dans mon intimité puis un deuxième et un troisième. Je me mets à gémir. De son autre main, Victor ouvre son pantalon. Il sort ses doigts de mon intimité pour les remplacer par son sexe.

L'étreinte est violente mais je n'ai jamais été une fan de la douceur.

- Tu es à moi ! Je tuerais quiconque qui te touche même d'une simple main !

Je préfère ne rien dire mais je préviendrais Théo de ne pas approcher des casinos.

- Qui est ce type ?

- Tu ne le sauras jamais !

Je ne dirais rien quoi qu'il arrive. Victor est encore plus furieux et cela se ressent dans ses coups de reins. Moi qui contrôlais mon sale caractère de sauvage, je me mets à griffer et mordre Victor sous la violence du plaisir que je ressens. Il me mord à nouveau et la jouissance m'emporte. Je crie son nom sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

- Bordel Sarah ! Dis-moi qui est ce type avant que je perde tout mon contrôle !

- J'ai dis que je dirais rien alors je dirais rien point.

_Tu n'es qu'un animal qui marque son territoire et veut tuer sa concurrence !_

- On rentre à la maison tout de suite !

Je me trouve à nouveau tirée à travers le casino vers la sortie. Je le vois sortir son portable mais je le lui prends.

- Que fais-tu encore Sarah ?

- Ma voiture est ici alors je vais pas la laisser là !

- Bien alors on va rentrer dans ta voiture de malheur. Rends-moi mon téléphone que j'appelle Bart !

Je lui rends son téléphone et je l'écoute congédier Bart pour le reste de la nuit. Il est vingt deux heure et pour une fois, j'aimerais que le jour se lève plus vite. J'ai démarrée la voiture la main tremblante. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas rouler vite à cause de mon voisin.

J'ai à peine eu le temps de sortir de la voiture que déjà Victor m'avait prise comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre. Il s'est dirigé directement dans ma chambre.

- Je vais t'interdire de sortir de la maison sans moi !

Il fou là ! De toute façon, demain à la même heure, je ne serais plus aux États-Unis. Il peut donc interdire ce qu'il veut.

- Je suis pas un animal ! Tu n'a pas le droit de m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux.

- Si c'est pour que tu aille voir ailleurs, il vaut mieux que tu reste ici ! Je t'interdis de fréquenter n'importe quel mâle autre que moi !

- On est pas mariés que je sache ! J'ai le droit de voir qui je veux et çà ne te concerne en rien !

Victor me balance sur le lit et m'enlève ma robe et mon soutien-gorge en un rien de temps.

- Non ! Si çà me concerne ! Tu es mienne alors tout ce que tu dis ou fais me concerne !

Mon cœur avait envie de répondre « oui je suis tienne » mais je ne pouvais pas. Je devais souffrir en silence pour faire ce que Felipé m'a ordonné de faire.

Je voyais que Victor était furieux et je ne voulais plus voir sa tête alors j'ai dis ce que je pensais ne jamais redire.

- Victor tu n'es rien pour moi !

Il s'est figé sur place alors même qu'il terminait d'enlever ses vêtements. En moi se disputait le cœur et la raison. Mon cœur criait « c'est faux, je t'aime, tout est tout pour moi ». Je n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer l'expression qui venait de passer sur son visage avant qu'il ne prenne son masque de pierre.

- Si je suis rien pour toi alors pourquoi c'est mon nom que tu crie quand je te prends. La dernière fois que tu m'a dis çà tu étais perturbée ! Que me cache tu ?

Je vais finir par être démasquée et la sentence de Félipé sera terrible. Il ne me reste qu'à fuir.

- Rien du tout !

J'ai dus répondre trop rapidement car il me jette un regard noir.

- Je vais te laisser réfléchir et on en reparlera demain ! Ne quitte la maison sous aucun prétexte et ne t'avise pas de vouloir rejoindre ce type sinon cette fois-ci, je le tuerais devant toi !

Je préfère ne pas enfoncée le clou d'avantage et je reste silencieuse. Je le regarde ramasser ses vêtements et disparaître. Je me glisse sous le drap et je pleure silencieusement.

Finalement, je m'endors mais j'ai auparavant réglé le réveil à cinq heure quarante. Le soleil se lève vingt minute plus tôt alors j'aurais le temps de partir sans que Victor ne le remarque.

Je me réveille en sursaut au bruit de mon réveil. Je file m'habiller et je mets dans une valise mes vêtements les plus chauds. Le reste me sera fournit par Angelica. Je laisse mon téléphone portable dans ma chambre mais je récupère les cinquante milles dollars que j'ai amassée depuis quatre mois.

Je descends à la cuisine pour manger quelque chose puis avisant l'heure, je me dépêche de sortir de la maison. Ma valise à roulette à la main, je jette un dernier regard autour de moi avant de me diriger rapidement vers la route où m'attend Angelica tout sourire.

On se dirige vers l'aéroport où nous attend un avion spécial. Pas besoin de billets d'avion car c'est le ministère de la recherche qui prend tout en charge. Durant le décollage, je ne peux empêcher d'autres larmes de couler. Je les essuient vivement pour qu'Angelica ne remarque rien. Le froid m'attend en Antarctique. Le -50°C y est courant. Je vais y rester six mois. C'est le temps de ma mission.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Mensonges Obligés

**Auteur :** Sarah

* * *

Chapitre 4

*********************

Février 2007

Cela fait maintenant trois mois que je suis en Australie, plus précisément à Sydney. Mon séjour en Antarctique m'a permis de voir des manchots de plusieurs sortes. J'ai passée des jours et des nuits à surveiller des donnés sur des ordinateurs.

Maintenant, je profite un peu du soleil malgré que je le déteste toujours autant. Je sors toujours avec mes lunettes de soleil. Ici c'est l'été alors qu'en Amérique du Nord, c'est l'hiver.

Je loge dans un petit hôtel pas trop cher mais propre et les responsables sont corrects. J'ai très souvent dus me retenir de vouloir appeler mes frères pour savoir comment ils vont. Enfin retenue n'est pas vraiment le terme approprié. Je m'en fichais un peu de ce qui pouvait leur arriver.

Je reviens d'un tour en ville et la nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà. J'ai essayée de me chercher un boulot mais je dois être devenue trop difficile car je voudrais un travail de nuit mais rien de ce que l'on me propose ne m'intéresse.

Quand il fait nuit, je pense souvent à Victor. Parfois je me réveille la nuit avec l'impression qu'il est tout prêt de moi. J'éprouve un manque atroce. C'est comme si je m'étais amputée d'une partie de moi-même.

Je me demande comment il a réagit à ma soudaine disparition. Surement très violemment. La voiture a certainement été détruite. J'éprouve un pincement au cœur en pensant à la magnifique Ferrari que j'ai dus laisser derrière moi. Victor m'aurais vite retrouvée si je l'avais prise.

Je rentre dans ma chambre et je me dirige vers la salle d'eau. Je me démaquille et quand je m'apprête à enlever mon T-shirt, ma main s'arrête dans son mouvement. Mon regard venait de croiser celui de Victor dans la glace.

Mon cœur s'est mis à battre à toute vitesse. De joie ou de peur, je ne savais pas le définir. Pleins de questions défilaient dans ma tête mais surtout une en particulier.

_Comment il m'a retrouvée ?_

Je me retourne lentement vers lui. Je le trouve toujours aussi sexy qu'avant. Depuis huit mois que je suis partie, mes sentiments pour lui n'ont pas changés. Il me regarde de haut en bas et ses crocs descendent. Veut-il me tuer ou a t-il sentit l'odeur de mon sang ? Je maudis parfois le cycle féminin.

- Victor.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire Sarah ? Mon prénom !

Il est devenu cynique ! Que veut-il que je lui dise ? Dois-je me jeter à ses pieds pour implorer son pardon ? C'est pas mon genre. Avant de pouvoir dire ou faire le moindre geste, je me retrouve tirée hors de la salle d'eau puis jetée sur le lit où je me retrouve à plat ventre.

- Où est ton amant Sarah ?

Il me dit çà d'un ton froid. Il m'arrache plus qu'il ne m'ôte mon short et mon T-shirt. Un amant ? Il est fou. Je ne peux plus mentir. Je me retourne vers lui.

- Je n'ai pas d'amant !

Il me colle une baffe qui me fais voir des étoiles durant quelques instant.

- Ne me fais pas croire que tu vis ici toute seule !

Je passe ma main sur ma joue. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il me frappe et à chaque fois c'est à cause d'une parole que je dis.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Tu pense que je vais croire encore à un de tes mensonges ?

Il me tire le cou en arrière et me mord. Cela fais si longtemps que je n'ai plus ressentis çà que j'ai mal. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues tandis qu'il se nourrit de mon sang. A peine il a finit de s'abreuver, qu'il ouvre son pantalon et m'attire vers lui. Je me retrouve à quatre pattes et je panique un peu. Il veut me prendre comme çà alors que je n'ai eu aucune relation sexuelle depuis le fameux soir au casino !

Il me pénètre d'un coup brusque.

**Spoiler:**

Son sexe en moi me fit l'effet d'un choc thermique. Çà me fait mal et je crie. J'ai l'impression de me faire violer et ce n'est pas qu'une impression finalement. Il me retient d'une main par mon ventre et de l'autre, il tire sur mes cheveux.

Je ne mens pas !

- Tu es partie alors que je t'avais interdit de sortir !

C'est çà qui l'a rendu ainsi ? Le fait que je sois partie ? Ses coups de reins se font très rapides. Mon corps souffre mais prend du plaisir en même temps. La douleur se mêle à l'excitation et j'essaye de bouger pour aller à sa rencontre mais il me tient si bien que je ne peux faire aucun mouvement. Le sentir de nouveau en moi après si longtemps est une sensation que je croyais ne plus jamais ressentir mais jamais je n'aurais cru que cela se passerait ainsi.

- Je suis partie pour te protéger !

Il s'arrête subitement pas tout à fait hors de moi mais pas non plus totalement en moi. J'en gémis de frustration.

- Tu n'as pas à me protéger Sarah ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi voudrais tu me protéger alors que je t'ai vu avec ton amant que tu avais l'air d'adorer au casino ! Je n'écoute plus tes mensonges !

Je déteste le ton froid qu'il a avec moi. J'aurais voulue être forte et pouvoir lutter contre Felipé il y a huit mois mais c'était et c'est toujours impossible. Victor pousse un grognement féroce et reprend encore plus violemment ses vas et viens en moi. Je suis certaine que je serais couverte de bleus d'ici quelques heures.

- C'est pas des mensonges !

Je n'arrive à rien dire d'autre tant mon cœur saigne de désespoir. Comment lui dire tout sans causer ma perte et la sienne en même temps ? Je lui doit pourtant la vérité.

Au moment où je veux lui dire que j'ai fais tout çà par amour, il se penche sur mon dos et me mord à nouveau. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne se contrôle presque plus.

La jouissance commence à m'emporter et dans un ultime sursaut d'énergie mêlé de désespoir, je lui crie la vérité.

- Il n'y a que toi que j'aime … je suis partie car je t'aime... je n'ai jamais eu d'amant..

Ensuite j'ai perdue conscience emportée par la jouissance et la faiblesse de mon corps. Je n'avais rien mangée de la journée et Victor m'a prit beaucoup de sang.

Je me réveille complètement engourdie. Je suis complètement vidée de mon énergie. J'arrive avec peine à ouvrir un œil. Je vois Victor qui contemple le ciel par la fenêtre de ma chambre.

- Qui était cet homme ?

Cet homme ? Mon cerveau a du mal penser correctement. Je ne comprends pas de quoi il parle.

- Quel homme ?

- Celui du casino ! Celui que tu appelais mon lapin !

Il y a comme du dégout dans ses mots.

- Ah lui ! C'est mon frère.

- Ton frère ! Tu pouvais pas me dire çà avant !

Le ton de sa voix a de nouveau changé. Je n'arrive pas à définir ce qui s'y camoufle.

- Qu'est-ce que çà aurait changer que je te le dise ?

- Je l'aurais peut-être laissé en vie.

- Quoi ? Tu as … tué … Théo ?

J'ai vraiment été stupide d'utiliser mon frère pour faire croire à Victor que j'étais infidèle. Je n'avais personne d'autre sous la main malheureusement. Bizarrement, à part un petit pincement au coeur, cela ne me fais rien en comparaison de ce que j'ai ressentis loin de Victor durant ces long huit mois.

- Je t'avais prévenue que je tuerais tous les hommes qui te touchent !

- Et je t'ai jamais interdis de tuer quelqu'un ! Seulement, je devais partir sinon Felipé …

Je me tais subitement. Pouvais-je parler sans craintes ? Victor se retrouve assis sur le lit à côté de moi. Même ce déplacement rapide m'avait manqué.

- Parle Sarah ! Quand as-tu vu Felipé ?

- Il y a un peu plus de huit mois.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

- J'en avais pas le droit ! Si j'avais dis un seul mot, il t'aurait tué ou m'aurais tuée. Je ne le voulais pas alors j'ai fais ce qu'il m'a dit. C'est lui qui m'a dit de te faire croire que j'étais infidèle !

Victor pousse un grondement terrifiant.

- Tu n'avais pas à obéir qui que ce soit à part moi ! En tant que MA propriété tu avais à me dire tout de suite ce qui c'est passé ! Felipé n'avait aucun droit de te parler sans ma présence même si c'est le Roi !

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cela à part m'excuser. Ma voix est faible quand je parle à nouveau.

- Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée de t'aimer plus que ma propre vie. Désolée d'être stupide. Désolée d'être partie. Désolée d'avoir peur de te voir mourir. Désolée … mmh..

Victor venait de poser un doigt sur mes lèvres.

- Je veux que tu sache que je suis venu ici pour te tuer. Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'y résoudre.

Il regarde mon corps meurtrit par ses assauts et passe une main légère sur ma joue qui était à présent enflée.

- Je ne m'excuserais pas pour ce que je t'ai fais.

Pourquoi voudrait-il s'excuser ? Il n'a fait que montrer qui domine l'autre. Montrer à qui j'appartiens et ce qu'il peut me faire sans que je puisse me révolter contre cela. Je lui appartient corps et âme depuis si longtemps que même si il décidait de me tuer, je me laisserais faire. Entre ses mains, je pouvais aussi bien voir le paradis que l'enfer.

- Je ne te demande pas d'excuse. Tu te comporte en vampire et cela rien ne peut le changer. Je suis fautive après tout.

Ne suis-je pas en train de parler comme une femme battue ? Non, ce n'est pas pareil. Je suis juste une femme, une humaine par-dessus le marché, qui a trahie la confiance qu'avait en elle le vampire qu'elle aime. J'aimerais que Felipé disparaisse de cette planète.

Mon ventre grogne famine mais je ne peux pas bouger. Je reste couchée sur le ventre.

- Tu n'as même rien mangée ! Comment as-tu réussie à vivre sans moi ?

L'expression me donne un sourire ironique. Vivre ? Je ne vis plus depuis huit mois. Je n'ai fais que survivre.

- J'ai survécus comme je pouvais. Le mot vivre n'a aucun sens sans toi près de moi.

J'esquisse un mouvement mais cela me fait souffrir. Victor le remarque aussi.

- Ne bouge pas sombre idiote ! Je te ramène quelque chose avant que nous partions sinon tu ne survivra pas au voyage !

Il sort de la chambre alors que je me demande comment on va partir avec moi dans cet état. Il revient au bout de cinq minutes avec un plateau dans la main.

_Tu as fouillé dans le frigo de l'hôtel ?_

- Comment as-tu eu cela ?

- En demandant à la cuisinière.

La façon dont il avait demandé, je la vois très bien. Il a usé de son pouvoir. Au moins, j'ai à manger mais je sais pas comment je vais réussir à avaler quoi que ce soit dans cet état.

- Peux-tu le poser sur le lit à hauteur de me tête ? S'il te plait ?

Il s'exécute et me regarde essayer d'attraper un peu de nourriture avec une main. Je n'y arrive pas sans avoir envie de hurler. Je soupire bruyamment. Victor certainement las de me voir être aussi ridicule prend un bout de nourriture sur le plateau et me le fourre en bouche. Je mastique difficilement avant d'avaler. Ces gestes se répètent plusieurs fois avant que je n'en puisse plus. Je voudrais pouvoir dormir.

- Arrête ! Je peux plus rien manger. Je veux dormir.

- Oh mais tu vas dormir. Là où tu sera le temps du retour, tu pourras dormir autant que tu veux.

Victor a dit cela avec un sourire qui ne présage rien de bon. Il veux m'enfermer quelque part ? Comment est-ce qu'il voyage déjà ?

_Oh non ! Pas çà ! _

Il va quand même pas m'enfermer dans... dans … un .. cer ..cueil ! Je ferme mes yeux en priant pour que j'ai mal interprétée ses paroles.

- Tu me ramène au Nevada ?

- Tu pensais peut-être que j'aillais te laisser ici tranquille ? J'ai tout planifié avec Anubis Airline.

Il commence à fouiller la chambre et à rassembler quelques vêtements. Il se rapproche de moi à nouveau et m'enfile une robe. Je suis obligée de me laissée faire.

Deux minutes après, il me prend dans ses bras et sort de la chambre. On tombe nez à nez avec Georges qui ne fait qu'essayer de me séduire depuis les trois semaines qu'il est là. Georges est un surfeur connut à ce qu'il parait. Blond décoloré, plus petit que Victor et collant comme personne. J'espère qu'il va se la fermer.

- Sarah ! Ma petite souris ! Que t'arrive t-il ? Qui est cet homme ?

_Ma petite souris ? Tu es complètement débile ma parole !_

- Je suis pas ta petite souris pauvre con !

Ce type est trop con pour voir qu'il a un vampire devant lui. Victor a l'air furieux que l'on se mette sur son chemin. Il se met à parler d'un ton qui ferait se dresser les cheveux à n'importe qui.

- Victor Madden, représentant de Felipé de Castro et je fais avec ma femme ce que je veux !

La tête de Georges est très comique quand il entend le « ma femme ». Il se met à rouler des yeux et me dévisage l'air perdu. Il n'a toujours pas comprit que Victor est un vampire. Moi je ne sais pas comment interpréter les paroles de Victor.

- Mais tu m'aime moi ! Tu devais venir me voir surfer un de ces jours.

_N'importe quoi ! Tu es timbré !_

- Sarah ?

Ce ton là, il me fait froid dans le dos. Je frissonne inconsciemment.

- Ne l'écoute pas ! Il n'y a que toi que j'aime ! Il se fait un film dans sa tête. J'ai juste dis que je réfléchirais à sa proposition pour m'en débarrasser. Il est plus collant qu'un jeune chiot !

J'ai l'impression d'être pathétique. Une humaine faible de bientôt vingt sept ans dans les bras d'un vampire de plus de cinq cent ans et qui tente de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'aime que lui. Victor regarde le type dans les yeux et gronde.

- Dégage de mon chemin humain !

_Tu vas pas me lâcher par terre pour tuer cet idiot quand même !_

Georges doit finalement prendre conscience du danger et s'écarte précipitamment. Je soupire de soulagement. Victor m'emmène à une limousine garée devant l'hôtel. A peine nous sommes à l'intérieur que je sombre.

Je me réveille enfermée dans je sais pas quoi. J'essaye de bouger mais c'est impossible. Je commence à paniquer. Je sens quelque chose de glacé autour de moi. Je tâtonne avec une main pour me rendre compte qu'il s'agit de Victor.

Je ne suis pas rassurée pour autant. Je voudrais savoir où on est. Subitement, je me rappelle qu'il m'a dit qu'il allait m'enfermer quelque part.

_Oh mon dieu !_

Je suis dans un cercueil ! Je me mets à hurler comme une folle. Une main froide se plaque subitement sur ma bouche. Je comprends que j'ai réussis à faire réagir Victor qui n'a pas dut apprécier mon hurlement durant son repos.

Mon cœur bat tellement fort que je sombre dans le noir total vu que je suis encore très faible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Mensonges Obligés

**Auteur :** Sarah

* * *

Chapitre 5

Je me sens flotter. Je n'ai aucune idée de où je suis car je n'arrive pas à ouvrir mes yeux. Des bruits me parviennent. Je me concentre dessus pour essayer de savoir ce que c'est. Ce n'est pas du bruit mais des voix. J'écoute ce qu'elles disent car je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

- Elle s'en sortira ?

Je connais cette voix. C'est oui, celle de Bart.

- Je m'occupe d'elle alors elle ira bien !

Cette voix-là, c'est celle de Victor. Je la reconnaitrais entre milles. Il a l'air sur de lui. Soit je suis à Las Vegas ou bien ce n'est qu'un rêve comme j'en fais souvent.

- Elle a quand même l'air différente comme si elle était toujours triste.

J'entends des pas précipités s'éloigner puis je sens une main sur mon visage.

- Sarah ! Tu me rends fou. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Il parle tout bas comme si il a peur de me réveiller ou que quelqu'un l'entende et le ton de sa voix est tout autre. Comme de … la tristesse. Victor triste est-ce possible ?

- Je voulais te tuer mais à peine je te vois, je n'en suis plus capable. J'ai eu beau me dire que si tu me regarderais avec horreur, j'y arriverais. Mais toi, tu ne m'a jamais regardé ainsi. Tu ne me regarde pas comme un monstre. Même quand je t'ai prise de force, tu ne m'as pas traité de monstre, tu as trouvé cela normal. Tu fiche tout en l'air, même ma capacité à réfléchir s'en trouve atteinte.

J'écoute ses paroles comme quelqu'un qui s'accroche à une bouée. J'ai tellement peur de rêver ce que j'entends.

- Tu me dis que tu m'aime mais moi je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'éprouve. De la haine pour m'avoir fais éprouver tout un tas de choses à ta disparition, colère pour m'avoir désobéit. Que vais-je faire de toi quand tu sortiras de ce stupide coma où tu es par ma faute ?

J'entends un bruit de quelque chose que l'on fracasse. Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues. Je l'ai fais plus souffrir que ce que je pensais. Je nous ai fais souffrir tout les deux en obéissant à Felipé.

_Coma ! Il a dit coma !_

- Sarah ! Tu pleure ! Tu m'entends alors ! J'aurais mieux fais de ne rien dire. J'espère que tu ne te souviendra pas de mes paroles.

Mais je veux me souvenir de ses paroles ! Un infime espoir c'est allumé en moi et je lutte de toutes mes forces pour sortir de ce fichu endroit qui tente de me garder dans ses tentacules. Deux mains se pose sur mes bras.

- Sarah que t'arrive t-il ? Reste calme ! Tu vas tomber de ton lit si tu continue!

_Calme ! Tu veux que je reste calme ! Tu n'est pas à ma place !_

Je pousse un cri de rage contre mon état et je lutte toujours. Je sens finalement le corps de Victor contre moi. Je me calme instantanément et je sombre à nouveau.

Je me réveille dans une chambre que je ne connais pas. J'observe autour de moi. La chambre est grande et emplis d'une odeur que je connais. L'odeur de Victor ! Je serais dans sa chambre ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi car jamais avant je n'ai eu le droit d'y entrer.

Une porte s'ouvre soudainement. Je vois Victor s'approcher du lit uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon. Il vient surement de prendre une douche. Il ne me regarde même pas jusqu'à ce que je bouge une de mes mains.

- Sarah ! Tu t'es enfin réveillée !

Je suis sidérée par le changement de ton dans sa voix. C'est comme si je lui avais manquée. Je me demande combien de temps j'ai dormis.

- J'ai dormis longtemps ?

- Longtemps ? Cinq jours et quatre nuits exactement ! Je pensais que tu allais mourir !

Il vient me prendre dans ses bras et je me laisse faire sans bouger car je suis sidérée d'avoir été dans un coma.

- J'ai survécus comment puisque je ne suis pas dans un hôpital ?

- Grâce à quelques gouttes de mon sang chaque jours. Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans un hôpital remplis de curieux et d'incompétents ! La dernière fois tu as faillis y rester !

Je regarde Victor totalement ahurie. Est-ce qu'il tiendrais toujours à moi ? Je n'ose pas y croire. Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de demander.

- Pourquoi tu as fais çà ?

- Idiote ! J'ai jamais aussi eu peur de ma vie de perdre quelqu'un ! C'est encore pire que quand tu es partie ! Tu n'as donc pas compris que je tiens à toi !

Il tient à moi ! J'ai un vague souvenir de l'avoir entendu me parler une fois mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir.

- Tu tiens à moi ? Une humaine idiote et mortelle ?

- Comment dois-je te le dire pour que tu comprenne ? Je ne peux pas supporter de te voir mourir car aussi inconvenant que cela puisse l'être pour un vampire, je suis amoureux de toi ! Je pensais t'avoir tuée ! Tu était gisante comme un cadavre sauf une fois. Je pensais devenir fou alors je t'ai prise avec moi dans ma chambre car tu semblais aller mieux quand j'étais près de toi !

_Je ne rêve pas là j'espère !_

Je me pince et je ressens la douleur. C'est clair que je ne rêve pas ! Je passe mes bras autour de Victor pour être encore plus sûre de ne pas rêver. Il m'embrasse sur les cheveux et me tient comme si je risquais de me briser.

Je ne peux plus retenir les larmes qui sont aux bords de mes yeux. Je les laisse couler le long de mes joues. Il peux me traiter de stupide ou d'idiote que je m'en fiche. Il m'aime c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Victor redresse ma tête et essuie mes larmes. Il finit par m'embrasser doucement comme pour se redécouvrir après si longtemps. Je fonds sous son baiser et nos langues se mêlent. Il s'arrache finalement à mes lèvres et me repousse.

- Tu dois manger et reprendre des forces. Ne bouge pas !

Et hop, il disparaît. Je me lève quand même et je me dirige vers ce qui me semble être la salle d'eau. Elle est aussi grande que celle de l'autre côté du couloir. J'ai une terrible envie de prendre une douche alors j'enlève la simple nuisette qui me couvre le corps et j'entre dans la douche.

L'eau qui coule sur mon corps est bienfaitrice. Utiliser les affaires de Victor ne me pose aucun soucis car rien que le fais de pouvoir sentir comme lui me rends souriante.

Il y a par contre quelque chose qui vient assombrir mes pensées. Comment Victor va expliquer que je suis de retour chez lui ? Compte t-il m'enfermer pour le restant de ma vie ? Je suis pas faite pour rester enfermée toute ma vie à attendre qu'il rentre !

Je ferme les robinets et Victor est subitement là avec une serviette en main.

- Merci.

Je veux prendre la serviette mais il ne me laisse pas faire et entreprend de me sécher lui-même. Il s'y prend délicatement même si une de ses mains dérive régulièrement sur mon corps en me donnant des frissons au passage.

Il me porte ensuite jusqu'au lit et m'y assoit. Je découvre alors un plateau avec plus de nourriture que ce que je peux manger. Je commence par le raisin car cela fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangée. Je me demande comment il a fait pour avoir toute cette nourriture.

- D'où vient tout ceci ?

Victor me regarde avec un sourire en coin.

- De mon prochain territoire. C'est tout ce que je te dirais.

Les secrets reviennent ! Je réfléchis où il y a du vin et çà fait tilt dans ma tête.

_La Californie !_

Il vont envahir la Californie ? Trois États ne suffisaient pas !

- La Californie !

Victor me regarde d'un drôle d'air.

- Tu es sidérante ! Ton intelligence dépasse de loin certain des idiots qui servent aussi Felipé.

C'est la première fois qu'il me dis un truc pareil. Limite je rougis.

- C'est juste logique ! Tu vas faire quoi à mon sujet ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Felipé !

- Lui il va pas pouvoir faire grand chose quand j'aurais trouvé un moyen de le supprimer.

Je me rappelle d'un truc. Felipé aime les filles vierges ! Et si c'était son point faible ?

- Les filles !

- Quelles filles ?

- Il aime les filles vierges !

- Bordel de merde ! Comment tu sais çà ?

Je m'attaque maintenant à une poire bien juteuse avant de répondre. Victor a son visage a hauteur du mien et me regarde dans les yeux comme si il essayait de lire à travers moi.

- C'est lui qui me l'a dit. C'est un secret ?

- Pour un vampire à sa solde non mais pour toi normalement si ! Il devait vraiment penser que je te tuerais pour te l'avoir dit !

Je hausse les épaules. J'ai pas envie de repenser à cela. Je regarde sur le plateau, pose le reste de poire et prend du chocolat blanc. J'ouvre la tablette comme une enragée et j'engouffre plus que je ne mange un carreau.

- Un humain çà peut être empoisonné à l'argent sans en souffrir non ?

- Bien sûr ! Le vampire qui boit le sang de cet humain meurt rapidement ! Dire que je fais des alliances à gauche et à droite et toi, tu m'apporte le réponse en cinq minutes !

J'ai finis la première tablette de chocolat et je me sens extrêmement bien. Je veux prendre la deuxième mais Victor met le plateau hors de portée. Je le regarde me demandant ce qu'il veut encore.

- J'ai pas finie !

-Tu finira plus tard !

J'ouvre des yeux ronds. C'est lui qui a faim maintenant ! Un appétit sexuel si j'en juge à ses crocs qui viennent de sortir. Prise d'une impulsion, je lui touche ses crocs du bout des doigts. Je n'avais jamais osée avant même si j'ai toujours été fascinée par ses crocs.

Un frisson d'anticipation me traverse et je fais le premier pas en l'embrassant. Je me colle à lui et c'est là que je me rappelle que je suis nue. Je suis étonnée que Victor a réussit à se retenir si longtemps.

Ses mains parcourent mon corps sans jamais s'arrêter à un seul endroit. Je les veux pourtant sur mes seins. Je lui prends alors les mains et je les posent sur ma poitrine pour qu'il s'en occupe au moins un peu. Sous ses doigts froids, les pointent s'érigent presque douloureusement.

Je décide finalement de parcourir aussi son corps de mes mains. Quand je parvient finalement à son pantalon, Victor attrape mes mains et les maintient au dessus de ma tête.

- Pas si vite Sarah !

Au même moment, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Victor se fige et me met la main devant la bouche. Je comprends qu'il vaut mieux que je me taise et que je retienne tous gémissement protestateur. Je me fige aussi et Victor se redresse alors.

Je le regarde avec inquiétude. Je me demande qui cela peut-être. Je prie pour que ce ne soit pas Felipé. Victor enfile une chemise et se passe une main dans les cheveux puis file à la porte à vitesse vampirique.

La peur m'étreins sournoisement. Je me lève silencieusement et j'enfile une des chemises de Victor. Comme je suis plus petite que lui, elle m'arrive à mi-cuisse.

J'entends un gros vacarme mais je n'ose pas sortir de la chambre. Je regarde autour de moi et je découvre un poignard magnifiquement ouvragé sur la table que Victor a dans sa chambre. Je m'en saisis car je suis très inquiète. Il y a de nouveau un gros fracas venant d'en bas.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre soudainement sur une femme vampire coiffée bizarrement et a l'intention hostile. Je vois de la haine dans son regard.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de poser la question. Une espèce de sourire passe sur son visage balafré.

- Première personne qui me le demande ! Exterminateur !

_Hein ? Exterminateur ?_

Je veux pas mourir moi ! En bas, il n'y a plus de bruit. L'inquiétude doit se lire dans mon regard car la femme se met à rire.

- Madden doit être mort à présent !

Quoi ? Mort ! Mon vampire ? L'homme de ma vie ? Pas question ! Je suis sûre qu'il est vivant ! Comment, je ne sais pas mais j'en suis certaine !

_Salope !_

La femme rit toujours aussi sadiquement et sous l'impulsion de la colère, je me précipite vers elle et je lui entaille la gorge.

_Pas assez profond!_

- Qu'as-tu voulue de faire humaine ? Tu vas payer cela de ta misérable vie !

Alors que l'exterminatrice tente de m'attraper, un coup de vent se fait sentir et Victor apparaît devant moi. Il a du sang sur lui et la femme change d'adversaire. J'assiste impuissante au combat des deux vampires. Ils se déplacent tellement vite que je ne vois presque rien. Je reste terrée dans mon coin pour pas finir écrasée.

Soudainement, je vois une chaise fusée et un pied atterrir droit dans ce qui reste du cœur de la vampire. Du sang gicle un peu partout.

_Beurk ! Tout est sale en plus maintenant ! Le sol est à changer !_

Victor vient me serrer contre lui puis m'entraine en bas où une autre grosse tache de sang se trouve dans le couloir. Les murs ont subis des dégâts. Nous allons au salon et Victor sort un téléphone de je ne sais où. Il compose un numéro et beugle des ordres. Il veut que quelqu'un trouve une vierge, l'hypnotise, l'empoissonne et l'amène comme cadeau à Felipé qui ne résistera pas.

Tant que je vois ma vie débarrassée de Felipé de Castro, le moyen qu'emploiera Victor pour le faire, je m'en contrefiche. Victor raccroche après quelques autre ordres.

- C'est Felipé qui a envoyé ces vampires ?

Victor me sert contre lui avant de me répondre.

- Oui. Il y a un traitre qui a raconté de quelle manière je t'ai ramené ici ! Je vais trouver ce type qui doit travailler pour Anubis Airline et lui régler son compte.

Il peut tuer autant de personnes qu'il veut tant que je peux avoir son amour, le reste n'est pas important. Je n'ai même pas songer au futur. Ma vie si courte et sa vie si longue. Un jour, je lui causerais encore plus de tourments sans le vouloir. De cela, j'en suis persuadée. Je soupire. C'est un sujet que je dois abordée. Je préfère le faire maintenant avant que je perde le courage.

- Victor ? Tu fera quoi quand je vieillirais ? Quand je serais morte de vieillesse ?

Victor me sert soudainement plus fort.

- Je te transformerais avant ! Longtemps avant ! Je préfère t'avoir près de moi en tant que filleule que te regarder périr jour après jour, puis disparaître à jamais !

Je n'avais jamais songé à cela avant. C'est une option que je n'ai jamais prise en compte.

- On a le temps d'y repenser ! Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre maintenant.

Le téléphone sonne et Victor répond alors. Il se fige et répond soudainement à son interlocuteur.

- Oui, elle vaut mille fois plus que toi à mes yeux ! Meurt vite Felipé !


End file.
